With the population of the smart electronic products, the capacitive touch panel has been widely applied in kinds of electronic products, such as the cellular phone, the tablet and etc. At present, the more common capacitive touch panels are three kinds of OGS (One Glass Solution), On-Cell and In-Cell. The In-Cell has the advantage in manufacture process. In comparison with the OGS and the On-Cell, it has advantages of being thinner, having better light transmittance and possessing more stable structure.
As being one embodiment of the In-Cell optical touch control, the prior art generally sets a gate and a transistor coupled with one gate line of the pixel of the row. Meanwhile, one of the source and the drain of the transistor is coupled to one data line of the pixel of the column, and the other is coupled to the capacitor which is employed to store the touch signals. Thus, the transistor can achieve the scan reading to the touch signal of each pixel unit.
However, the transistor has the condition of leakage current. Therefore, as scanning and reading the touch signals of the pixel units of one row, the data line may have the possibility to receive the noise signal generated by the leakage current of the other rows to result in the occurrence of the error reading phenomenon. Besides, the error reading of the touch will occupy the display duration many times to increases the entire power consumption. Ultimately, it leads to the decrease of the screen brightness, the unstable display image and the display effect decrease.